


A Good Taste in Partners

by RomanoffStroganoff



Category: Avengers (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Blackhawk - Freeform, Clintasha - Freeform, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-23 11:37:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomanoffStroganoff/pseuds/RomanoffStroganoff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clintasha one-shots that were either inspired by imagineyourotp on tumblr or by a single theme/idea.</p><p>(Previously called the Clint to My Natasha, later changed to A Good Taste in Partners)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. We Have Work To Do

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine person A of your OTP constantly teasing person B, trying to get a reaction out of them like, coming up behind them and grabbing their sides, or kissing on their neck, but B has extremely good self control, so they go on with what they were doing while A keeps doing this. A doesn’t stop until B finally gives in, and it all just turns into a makeout session, against the wall and on the couch.

A hand wrapped around Natasha’s waist as she felt Clint getting closer to her and nipping at her ear. Her eyes remained fixed on the paperwork she had to do for Fury the next day, though. It was important, and it had to be done.

He kissed her on the neck, and Natasha didn’t even flinch. Clint was able to tell, though, that she was secretly enjoying it. Perhaps that’s the reason why she didn’t move, because she wanted him to keep doing this?

This gave him an idea. He pulled away from her, hoping that she’d react. Without moving her head, she glanced at him for a split second, then looked back at the boring lists and paragraphs and continued on with her work. Clint grinned and went back to teasing. He wrapped his arms around her waist again, but this time he let one hand slide under her pants and she shrieked when she felt it in between her legs.

Natasha sighed. ‘Clint,’ she said impatiently, ‘I have work to—’  
She was cut off when he pulled her to stand close to him and gave her a kiss, which she couldn’t help but return. Clint pushed her up against the wall and even though it hurt, she didn’t show it. He tangled his hands in her fiery hair and kissed her harder.

It wasn’t long before they ended up stripping most of their clothes off. Clint was about to undo Natasha’s bra, but she took him down with an armbar and they fell onto the couch, laughing like the idiots they thought they were. Soon they both got quiet and after a short moment of silence Natasha pulled Clint closer to her, and they made out again, making her forget about the ‘important work’ she had to do. After all, she had a whole day to finish it.


	2. Wish Upon a Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine your OTP laying on the hood of a car and watching shooting stars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any spelling mistakes. I'm posting from my phone (: I'm also sick in bed and w/o a comp so expect a lot of one-shots coming up.

'Hey look, that one looks like a wolf,' Clint pointed at a group of stars in the night sky. Natasha agreed with a soft smile.  
They've been watching stars for a few hours now - it was probably 3 AM at this point, but they didn't care. After all, it wasn't often that they got to do this.  
Clint and Natasha talked all through the night - they started to vent to each other and ended up on the hood of Natasha's car, both staring at the sky, finding a new shape everytime.  
A bright line suddenly dashed through the crowd of stars, and the couple went silent.  
'A shooting star,' Natasha finally let the words out, amazed. Clint smiled and took her hand. 'I heard you have to make a wish when you see one,' he said.  
'Fairytales,' Natasha blurted out quietly. 'It's not like any of those dreams come true.'  
She felt Clint stroke her hand.  
'They might,' he said, 'Go on. What'dya wish for?'  
She thought for a moment and soon spoke up again. She pointed to the sky. 'See that bow and arrow there?'  
'Yeah.'  
'I want the man who can shoot that straight through my heart and still have me survive.'  
Natasha turned to face Clint and cupped her hand on his cheek. Their lips met and their eyes closed as their tongues danced under the stars.  
This was all they wished for.


	3. Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha is in a coma, and Clint decides to visit her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh I love writing in second-person.
> 
> Anyway, I had a dream last night that the stuff in this one-shot happened and that someone was narrating it, so I decided to see what I could remember and write it down.
> 
> This one came purely from a dream.

You walk into the hospital, and you’re worried. Very worried.  
You look for the room she’s being so cruelly kept in by her injuries. When you find it, you enter, and see her laying on a bed. Her hair is in a mess and her hands are by her sides. A lot of her wounds have healed up by now, and her face, though covered with little bruises here and there, seems softer than ever before.

You approach the bed, quietly so that you won’t wake her up. It’s only then that you realize – you won’t wake her up, anyway. She’s been like this for a few weeks.  
It hurts, but you have hope.

You sit on a small chair next to the bed, close your eyes and let out a shaky, quiet sigh. The rose in your hand gives off a soothing smell – one that always seemed to calm her down.

You recite her a letter.  
Not one you wrote, but one you have thought up in your head on your way to the hospital. It’s not anything poetic or lovey-dovey, but it does have emotion. You tell her how much you miss her, that it’s quiet around when she’s not home. It was quiet too when she was, but this time it’s a different kind of silence. You don’t hear her breathing, you don’t hear her walking.  
And you miss it.

You tell her you need her to come home. You tell her she is missed not only by you, but by everyone. Tony, Steve, Banner – even Fury.

You know she can’t hear you. Or can she? You don’t really know.

But you have hope.

Your hand hovers over hers, and you bring up the courage to say the last few words before leaving. You have never been so anxious before in your life.

But you’re Clint Barton, and you can say it.

You take her hand, and let the words out.

‘Natasha...’ She never really liked it when you called her by her full name, and you remember that.

‘...Tash. I...’ You stumble over the words as you notice something about her changing. But you think it’s only part of her current state, and even though you have hope, you feel there’s still time before she comes back.

‘I love you.’ You finally say it, and take up her hand to your face, leaving a gentle kiss on her knuckles.

And at that same moment, you see her eyes open.


	4. I'm All Out of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine your OTP having a lazy weekend. Person A starts singing something they know person B hates and refuses to stop, so person B kisses person A to shut them up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short but, eh. Here you go (:

Both Natasha and Clint had some time off, so they decided to spend it by just being with each other. Missions were tiring, so they rarely did anything exciting on their free days.

Today was no different. It was another lazy Saturday.

Clint, however, was bored out of his mind. Sure it was nice to sometimes lie with Tasha on the couch and all, but it was really quiet. He looked down at the Russian laying on his chest only to find that she’d fallen asleep. She too must have been bored.

‘I wish I could carry your smile and my heart for times when my life feels so low…’ oh hell no. Natasha awoke to the sound of Clint’s voice, and was already angry inside. She hated Air Supply with a burning passion.

Clint could see she was pissed, so he grinned and kept going.

‘…it would make me believe what tomorrow could bring when today doesn't really know…’

‘Clint.’ She demanded him to stop, but he just let out a short laugh and kept going. She sat up and stared at him, clearly showing him her frustration. Her partner was having a good time though, and just to tease, he decided to get louder and more… passionate.

‘I’m all outta love! I’m so lost without you!’ Natasha shrieked at how loud he was. He was probably heard in the entire tower. ‘Clint,’ she hissed at him, her teeth clenched. ‘Everyone can hear you,’ she said tugging at him.

‘I knew you were right, believ--’ Clint was cut off when she pulled herself onto him and pressed her lips to his – as hard as she could, just so that he would shut up. She felt him smile as he took her into his hands and deepened the kiss. It lasted at least a minute if not longer, and when Natasha pulled away, she was grinning.

‘I should sing more often,’ Clint laughed and kissed her again.


	5. She Loves You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine your OTP driving in a car. A teases B, who's driving, by touching their thigh and crotch to the point where B can't concentrate and has to drive to the side where they have passionate sex in the backseat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Don't worry, it's not very detailed.)
> 
> Ahh! First day of school today, and of course I ended up writing during Irish.
> 
> I seem to really like torturing Tashy. I'm not sure how I got the idea with the drug... thing.

You're on your way home after a long, exhausting mission. You're tired and just want to go to bed.  
So you drive, quite fast, just to get home.

Tasha's sitting beside you in the passenger seat. Unlike you, she's wide awake.

Your mission was in Volgograd. That's where she got drugged. It was a substance unknown to you or Natasha, or even SHIELD. It wasn't long after they injected it that you found out what it does -- it makes you go crazy, and completely out of character. You sing, trip over everything, you're basically extremely drunk.  
And you don't necessarily have the cleanest thoughts running through your head.

The drug hasn't completely worn out yet, and it shows.  
She isn't herself. Yet.  
You know how to fix that, but it can wait.

Natasha can't, though. Drunken giggles escape her mouth as she hovers her hand over your thigh. Your self-control is pretty good though, so you keep driving.  
Soon enough you feel her hand which is now touching the thigh, sliding down a bit, but you still drive ahead.

She does this for some time until you begin to lose yourself. A poke here, a poke there, a pinch, just a touch. You let out a laugh, and almost crash into another car.

It finally gets to the point when she grabs your crotch - hard - and you just can't concentrate anymore.  
So you drive. To the side.  
You let her do what she needs to.

Soon, she is all over you and you both end up in the backseat, clothes fully eliminated. You notice that the more aroused she gets, the more the drug wears off, but it's not about that to you anymore - it's about Tasha, and her love towards you, even when she's drugged. Sure, the drug can make you terribly horny, but this you can see in her eyes, you can feel in her touch. She loves you. It's not just partnership, it's not an intimate friendship, it's not the drug. It's love.

She loves you.

Once you're inside her for a while, that's it. No more drugged Tasha. She's back. And when she realizes what's happening, she almost shrieks in horror, but then remembers. Everything.

And she pulls herself back into you, because she loves you.


End file.
